chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Chrono Wiki:Arena for the Ages/Nomination Page
Welcome to the Nomination Page for the Arena for the Ages! Here, you can nominate and vote on what you want to be a next fight. The person in charge of the Arena will then choose one each month (if they want to), and make it a fight! Now remember, all fights MUST BE RELATED TO THE CHRONO SERIES!! You can choose anyone from the Chrono Trigger series, Chrono Cross or Radical Dreamers. You can even choose the unreleased Chrono Break as well. Make sure to leave your nomination at the very bottom as well. Here's the format for nominating a fight: |} Other than that, go nuts! Nominations Masa v. Mune Rational: What if these two got into a fight, which brother will suppress the other? Suggestor and Date: [[User:Darkside of the Moon|'Darkside']][[User talk:Darkside of the Moon| of the]] 20:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Golem Overlord v. Masa & Mune Rational: Dalton's creature and the twin combine. A boss fight of two strong enemies... Suggestor and Date: [[User:Darkside of the Moon|'Darkside']][[User talk:Darkside of the Moon| of the]] 21:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Magus v. Frog Rational: There seem to be a dispute with who is the strongest. Now it time to lay it down! I know we currently have a Magus fight, so I don't expect this to be the next one. But it will one day. Also I noticed it mostly CT characters, you can nominate CC and RD characters as well. :D Suggestor and Date: Zeypher 08:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Magus vs. Schala Rational: The two siblings. It was bound to happen. And if SE made it, this would be epic. You know it. I know it. So vote for it! Suggestor and Date: Crono's Descendant 15:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Break v. Chrono Resurrection Rational: These are Square Enix two unreleased game. One fan-based and other company based. Which would you rather play and see get released? Suggestor and Date: Zeypher 13:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Dream Devourer v. Lavos Rational: The two Chrono Trigger big bosses. Which one is better? Suggestor and Date: Crono's Descendant 07:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Crisis v. Crimson Echoes Rational: The two fan games that flopped. Which would you have played? Suggestor and Date: Crono's Descendant 07:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Zoah v. Karsh Rational: Two of the Acacia Dragoon Devas! They're usually seen together and they have a double tech with each other. Plus they have opposite innates, so they have an opposites attract sort of thing. Suggestor and Date:--[[User:Moocowisi|'Moo']][[User Talk:Moocowisi|'cow']] 19:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Norstein Bekkler v. The Fortune Teller Rational: Two vaguely sadistic characters who are wrapped in mystery. Suggestor and Date: '''Sol Vent 22:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yasunori Mitsuda v. Nobuo Uematsu '''Rational: The two big composer from the CT soundtrack. After Mitsuda suffered a stomach ulcer, Nobuo made the final 10 tracks. Just by that soundtrack who was your favorite. Suggestor and Date: Zeypher 10:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Kid v. Harle Rational: Who is Scala's best clone, the evil clown or the good thief? Suggestor and Date: --Xabryn 12:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC)